The invention relates to a device for non-contact temperature measurement, comprising a detector for detecting IR radiation from a measurement object.
The invention furthermore relates to a temperature measurement method in which IR radiation from a measurement object is detected by means of a detector of a device for non-contact temperature measurement.
The devices mentioned are known as pyrometers or as thermal imaging cameras, for example, which can be used to perform the temperature measurement method described.
Non-contact temperature measurement requires extensive experience, since possible error sources that exist include a multiplicity of influencing variables which cannot be detected or monitored directly by the human senses.
US 2010/0131225 A1 discloses a system and a method for identifying thermographic anomalies, wherein an image recorded at a later point in time is subjected to motion compensation in order to carry out a comparison with a previously recorded image.
EP 1 033 556 A1, EP 1 582 846 A2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,166 A, 6,115,128 A and DE 10 2004 027 341 A1 disclose various distance and/or angle measuring devices.
The invention addresses the problem of simplifying the handling of a device for non-contact temperature measurement in a temperature measurement method.